


Voltron Royal

by Psyco6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyco6/pseuds/Psyco6
Summary: Allura and Coran make a new training simulation where the Voltron paladins have to put their skills to the test and take out each member,and they only have three lives to do it.





	

Voltron Royale

It's a boring day in space for the Voltron paladins. They hadn't heard a distress from anyone in a while and they were getting bored of the regular training exercises. They had beaten them so many times that it was almost like muscle memory to them,and it started to become boring to them. Just then Allura and Coran called Team Voltron down to tell them about a new training simulation they made. “Ok Team Voltron" Allura said "Starting today you'll be involved in a new training exercise Coran and I made for you. "This new training exercise will push you all to your limits and will help you in your fight against Zarkon". They all looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "What kind of exercise will this be" Keith asked. Allura and Coran looked happy that someone asked. "Well,this training exercise we will put you all against each other in a fight to the death" They all looked shocked,"but don't worry" Coran continued "This is only a simulation,and you all have three lives,but the pain you feel will be real"

“You'll have 2 hours to prepare for this exercise”Allura said “and they will continue as long as one of you still stands,no matter how long it takes. Now team Voltron,go and prepare, and meet back here in two hours”  
As Allura finished her speech Shiro and Keith both ran to the training room,Pidge ran to her room to get her gadgets prepared,Hunk went to the kitchen because you can't fight on an empty stomach, and Lance just layed there. “I have two whole hours to train,why hurry,it's just a simulation anyway. He thought. Allura walked over to him and said “Oh,I forgot to mention the winner gets a super secret prize,but I can't tell you what the prize is until it's over” This made Lance jump up in excitement, because he wanted to win the prize and rub it in Keith face.  
He ran off to his room to work out and to get prepared. Coran looked at Allura confused “Uhh,what prize”? He said. “I don't know,I just wanted to get him motivated hahaha”

Meanwhile Keith and Shiro were going full force in the training room. Sweat dripping off of their bodies as they fought.”You've gotten pretty good,Keith”. Shiro said “Thanks,you aren't to bad yourself old man haha” Keith replied. “Who are you calling old? I'm not old,and I'm going to beat you for saying that”. “Bring it on” Said Keith. They continued to fight and trash talk each other. Nothing could stop these two powerhouses as they fought with all their might.  
As Keith and Shiro fought in the training room,Pidge was in her room tinkering with her gadgets. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance at hand to hand combat against the other members because they had more physical training than she did,but she knew she could fight them with technology. She has been secretly working on a Rover 2.0 and figured this would be a great opportunity to test it out. It was equipped with a laser that could deal damage,an electro shock defensive mechanism just in case someone tried to crack it open or tried to extract information from it. Rover 2.0 also had the ability to hack into computers,had a camera linked to Pidges visor so she could see what Rover saw,and it could also hold Pidges weight so she could use it to hover to certain areas or reach higher spots. “You're the best Rover” Pidge said to the little robot,”You'll be my greatest invention yet!” Pidge seemed pretty confident in Rover 2.0,but she also had a few tricks up her sleeve just in case.

Everyone else seemed to be getting prepared for their upcoming training exercise, but Hunk was busy in the kitchen cooking up a meal for his teammates so they would be nice and full. Hunk smiled as he looked at the feast he made. “I may not know what any of this strange food may be,but it looks delicious” He grabbed a spoon to taste the food,and smiled a big grin at the flavor. “I wish he had some of this back home,it taste AMAZING!” He continued to make food and mix all sorts of things together. He was excited for the fight,even if he hadn't trained as much as everyone else.  
Lance on the other hand was quite confident in himself and was sure he would win the super secret prize. As he did sit ups,push ups,and jumping jacks while looking at the picture of Keith he had in his room (that he swears is for motivation to do better,when Keith saw it). “Stupid Keith, always acting so smart and so tough, with your dumb mullet,and your stupid big blue eyes.” Lance stopped for a second, and shook his head to snap out of his daydream. “Stupid Keith always trying to distract, even when he isn't here,I'll show him when I beat him and rub the prize in his face hehehe.”  
Coran then announced on the loud speakers. “Will Team Voltron report to the mission room” Lance perked up “Let's do this” he said as he ran to the mission room. When he got there everyone else was waiting for Allura and Coran to arrive.  
When they showed up they were holding 5 electronic collars. “everyone put these around your neck.” Allura announced “These are so Coran and I can track your movements,location, and to see how many lives you have left. They also display how many lives you have left so your fellow paladins know as well. When you lose a life you number will go down and you will receive a small shock,and won't be able to be killed again or kill anyone for 2 minutes giving you enough time to get away from your attacker” They all looked at the collars as they put them on. Hunk stepped forward to make an announcement "I also prepared a meal for us to eat so we have enough energy for this fight. So let's dig in and enjoy it." The rest of the paladins smiled and walked into the kitchen to enjoy Hunks meal. The look was strange since none of them knew what anything was,but the taste was delicious. "Hunk,I don't know how you did it,but this food is amazing." Shiro said to Hunk,and the rest of the paladins nodded in agreement. Lance started to choke because he shoved too much food in his mouth too fast,and Keith had to help him."Learn to chew your food genius". Keith said as Lance glared at him "Shut up mullet,I know how to eat". As they finished Hunks meal Allura stood up. "Now team Voltron return to your rooms,so we can begin". As soon as Allura and Coran knew everyone was in their room they announced on the intercom "Let the games begin"!


End file.
